Can You Fly, Little Crow?
by MrsTanaka
Summary: Full summary inside because it won't fit here. Reader insert. Basic rundown, you're playing Daichi's sister, you're parading around as a male on the volleyball team (gender-bender pretty much), and story will have multiple endings with different characters. There is also an important notice at the get-go of chapter one. Let's keep the hate away too, alright guys? Anyways, Enjoy!
1. Sawamura, Daisuke!

**Summary:** You have finally, finally made it out of the hell known as middle school and you have every intention of following after your brother Daichi. You were captain of the girls Volleyball in middle school, you attended the same middle school as him, you planned on going to Karasuno same as him, and you intended to become captain of the Volleyball team there and lead the girls to Nationals. Your brother was your hero. You looked up to him and wanted nothing more than impress him; which really wasn't all that hard.

You trained your little butt off day in and day out to prepare for high school Volleyball, but then in the middle of applying to Karasuno you found out that the girls Volleyball team disbanded.

Apparently, most of the girls had been third years and graduated the same year as your brother leaving the club a hollow shell of what it was. Daichi suggested that you rebuild the club, but that would take too long and more than anything else it wasn't a guarantee. So, with little thought to your future you decided to apply to Karasuno as a male. You could do it, right? Convince your brother to lie about having a younger brother, pretending to be one of the guys, keep up with them in practice, and probably break a few hearts.

 **Important Notice:**

Hello, it's Mrs. Tanaka here again! Welcome to my new story!

So, first off I should tell you a bit about this piece. It is a reader insert; however, the character's appearance is more or less already decided since you are playing the sibling of Daichi and need to look the part. Not only that, but if you insert a female character with huge breasts then…HOW THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO PASS FOR A BOY?! I'm a D cup and I've taped my breasts down before to cosplay male characters and I'll tell you now not only were my breasts still somewhat noticeable, but it was also near impossible to breathe…I can't imagine having huge knockers tapped down while playing Volleyball. No…it's too unrealistic. I should also point out that your name has also been decided since that also needs to be masculine…I mean how many boys do you know that have names like Jennifer or some crap?! However, with that said the character will often be called by their surname Sawamura since (I'll say once more) you are playing Daichi's sister.

This baby is going to be my long term project and between this and my Kyoutani/Oc piece I probably won't be working on anything else unless it's a one-shot request or something. So, as we get closer to the end of this series (I'm not even sure how many chapters this will be) I will be doing separate endings for each boy! I already have a few boys that will have an ending no matter what, but quite a few of them will be on the back burner and you can earn those endings by leaving reviews for me! I'll tally all reviews at the end of the fanfiction and work from there, but of course as more reviews come in I'll go through the other characters too. I'll also need you to keep in mind that chapters may or may not be slow…in depends on how much inspiration I have going for myself~ I also have to keep up work on my other story too so yeah. This fanfiction may actually end up coming to be at least 40 chapters. I may also write up an ending with the oc I have thrown in here…that'll be a freebie though so like if anyone requests an ending with him I'll write it up without paying attention to reviews at all. I should also mention that I don't mind throwing in an ending with Yachi either as long as I'm asked nicely.

Neutral Ending (Surprise Appearance – Crossover ending)

Tanaka (0 Reviews)

Nishinoya (0 Reviews)

Kageyama (0 Reviews)

Hinata (0 Reviews)

Tsukishima (0 Reviews)

Kenma (5 Reviews)

Lev (5 Reviews)

Taketora (5 Reviews)

Yamaguchi (10 Reviews)

Kyoutani (10 Reviews)

Aone (10 Reviews)

Iwaizumi (15 Reviews)

Terushima (15 Reviews)

Asahi (18 Reviews)

Bokuto (20 Reviews)

Kuroo (25 Reviews)

Oikawa (30 Reviews)

Akaashi (35 Reviews)

Sugawara (35 Reviews)

Daichi (40 Reviews and this is incest, but whatever….)

Ennoshita (40 Reviews because he's the captain .)

Surprise characters from the crossover (neutral ending) continuation (60 Reviews….I don't see that happening though)

 **Chapter I:** Sawamura, Daisuke!

You glanced over toward your brother from across the dinner table whom had yet to take his hardened gaze off of your form. He couldn't believe just how stupid you were….or how stupid he was for going along with this. You slowly averted your gaze away from him and swallowed the little bit of food you had in your mouth.

"Is something wrong…Dai-chan?" you asked, but quickly regretted it when you could practically hear the irk mark appear at the side of his head.

"You know exactly what's wrong, but you're hardly going to listen to whatever I say," he spoke up with a voice full of annoyance and aggravation. He really didn't want to talk about this again since school was starting for you tomorrow and he was leaving for Tokyo near the end of the week. You both had already argued all summer long and he wanted the last week you both had together to at least be somewhat pleasant; however, with your new life starting tomorrow he could hardly keep the dark aura from surrounding his form. "How are you going to explain your uniform to dad when he gets home?" Daichi asked before taking another careful bite of his curry. Your parents were divorced and your mother was a woman neither of you had seen since elementary school; however, your father did live with the both of you even if he often times left early in the morning and didn't arrive till late at night. He also took on quite a few business trips, but it never really bothered you or your brother since the two of you were pretty good about being self-sufficient.

"I already told him that I talked to the Principal and got permission to wear a boy's uniform since I thought the girl's uniform skirt was too short," you said simply and watched as your brother nearly chocked on his curry.

"(Y/N), you're kidding, right? He actually believed that lie? And your haircut? Dad knows how much you've always loved your long hair," Daichi said after having gotten over his small couching fit.

"Yep! And as for my haircut I already sent him a picture and told him that with high school comes new changes," you spoke up before giving your brother a peace sign and gathering up your dirty dishes. You had cooked today so it was Daichi's turn to do dishes. You heard him sigh softly before listening to the squeak of his chair as he got up from his seat; bowl still half full. Was all this really upsetting him that much?

"So, (Y/N), what am I supposed to start calling you now?" he asked as the two of you slowly made your way into the kitchen.

"Sawamura Daisuke!" you responded happily as you hopped up onto the counter beside the sink. Daichi was already rolling up his sleeves and preparing to get started on the dishes.

"Really (Y/N)? You couldn't come up with something more creative? Daichi and Daisuke…." he said before reaching over the sink to turn on the water.

"Well, I thought this way I could actually be just like you! I can be called Dai-chan!" you said excitedly while raising a hand above your head to open one of the cupboards and pull out a lollipop from your "secret stash" which you had plenty of located throughout the entirety of the household. It was honestly a world wonder how you managed to keep the weight off your figure with all the junk food you constantly consumed. Daichi would have face-palmed at your words had he not already been elbow deep in soapy water.

"I give you one month. No way are you going to last as a male any longer than that," Daichi said without giving you so much of a second glace as you peeled the wrapped from your lollipop and happily shoved the blue thing into your mouth.

"I'll take that bet! If I win though you're not allowed to stalk me on my first date!" you said happily while pushing the blueberry flavored lollipop into one of your cheeks. Daichi offered you something of a smirk before returning his attention back to the dishes.

"Sure, you plan on living your life as a man now anyways so I don't really have much to worry about," he said and laughed slightly when you began somewhat roughly poking your index finger into his cheek.

"Dai-chan!" you whined out, but your brother's laughter only grew in sound. Tomorrow, everything was going to change…so, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let your brother laugh a bit at you especially since he was going to be leaving for university soon. It was still hard to believe that he was accepted into Tokyo University; mind you, it was on an athletic scholarship having been the Captain of the Volleyball team that took first place last year at nationals, but still….ugh, he was really leaving you behind. "I'm going to head upstairs now...good night Dai-chan!" you said happily before jumping down from the counter almost slipping on your bunny slippers as you did so.

"Oi! Be careful! I'm not calling the hospital for you if you bust your head," Daichi said turning to give you something of a glare as you slowly exited the kitchen. You laughed a bit at your bothers dad like behavior, but this was probably due to the fact that he was often times the one looking over you. You slowly walked up stairs making your way to your bedroom and only stopping briefly to close the door behind you upon entering. There you saw your new uniform hanging on your door and staring you down as if the thing actually had a set of eyes. You plopped on the floor in front of it, sitting cross legged, lollipop still in your mouth, and your eyes slowly drifting over the black material. The butterflies in your stomach were quickly forming and you seriously wondered if you were really, really prepared for this new life of yours. This was the first time you were seriously considering your decision and you couldn't help the urge to pull at your hair, but upon attempting to grab at it you realized you touched nothing but your white shirt. 'That's right…' you thought to yourself before raising your hand to touch your short brown locks. You had only recently cut it. Only a few days ago you had been sitting in the salon telling them to chop off your long brown locks. You'd always loved your long hair, but with your new life fast approaching you thought nothing of it at the time. The weight of your decision was slowly beginning to settle itself on your shoulders. You weren't going to be able to live a normal high school life. You'd be sweating it up with the boys Volleyball team, hiding your gender from every person at the school and probably changing into your gym uniform in the men's bathroom…oh god….what if you saw a man's penis?! It was unavoidable, right? What were those things called again?! Urinals! Oh god, you weren't prepared for that. Maybe you could use the girl's restroom? Ha! Yeah right, you'd be suspended on the spot since you were posing as a man. And oh god, the worst of it all was probably going to be the fact that you were going to have to sacrifice your high school romance story. Well, so much for finding Mr. Right in high school. You groaned in a bit of annoyance before falling back onto the floor and looking up toward the ceiling. There really was no turning back now though.


	2. That's a Boy!

**Chapter II:** That's a boy?!

You could feel your stomach churn as you took your seat in your first period class. So far, everything was going rather smoothly; mind you, more than a few people had stopped to stare at you, but none of them had yet to approach you. You pressed your forehead against your desk before letting out something of a loud groan which startled more than just a few people in your class. You chose to ignore this though and instead listened to what your peers were saying around you…none of it was too good. _'I can't believe that's a boy. He's so pretty' 'Do you think he's gay? He's gotta be with those looks, right?' 'I wanna talk to him, but…what was up with that demonic noise he made?' 'Do you think he sounds like a girl too? I bet he does'_ Those were only a few of the things your classmates were saying about you right now, but so far none of them actually suspected you were actually a girl, sure, they thought you were too pretty to be a boy; however, no one was outright declaring that you were a girl. You supposed that was the best you could do for now. You closed your eyes and tried to tune out your classmates, but that didn't last too long since someone soon accidently kicked your desk while taking a seat in the empty desk beside you. You slowly peeked over toward the student and immediately recognized him as a rather attractive boy. Black hair in something of a messy look that he surprisingly pulled off, awkwardly colored violet eyes, ridiculously tall, you'd venture he was at least 187 centimeters, broad shoulders, thin lips, and what you could only guess was something of a toned chest. The whispers of the class immediately changed when he entered. _'Who is that?' 'Oh my gosh…he's so hot' 'I'm so glad to be in this class now' 'I wonder if that other boy will change seats with me'_

You had to admit…he was good looking and for a moment you couldn't help staring at the man; of course, the moment a girl grew a pair of balls and approached him with some of her friends your attraction to him plummeted.

"Really? I'm so lucky to get to sit next to such a beautiful girl and you dolls behind her are you her friends?" the male spoke up before flashing something of a smile toward the blonde haired female and her friends whom had just introduced themselves. The blonde girl quickly nodded her head at him before quietly asking for his name with something of a stutter in her voice.

"Nao, Akihiko," he replied simply before resting his chin in his hand while he looked up toward the group of girls that had somehow increased a bit in size…or were you simply imagining things.

"Is your first name written like 'Bright Prince', Nao-san?" one of the girls asked and he flashed her a brilliantly smile before quickly replying.

"Ding, ding! You're correct Haruka-san. Maybe I'll give you a reward later?" he replied and at this you could feel your aggravation growing. Seriously, he already had her name memorized?! Not only that, but the girl seemed to squeal slightly at his response and… _'Oh my god…are they seriously buying this shitty act?!'_ you thought to yourself. You eyed the male suspiciously, not listening to what he said, but apparently it was something that interested the women around him since another one of them just squealed in delight.

"Hey womanizer, you mind shutting up. You're loud. You're annoying. You're interrupting other students. Take your girlfriends somewhere else," you said finally having had enough of those ridiculous farce and glaring at him from your spot with your cheek still pressed firmly at the top of your desk. You could feel something of a dark aura emitting from you…courtesy of being raised by Daichi. The male quickly turned to speak with you and address your obvious rude tone, but quickly shut-up when he saw what he could only describe as a demon sitting in your desk. He gulped slightly before turning toward the females around him and asking if they would kindly continue chatting with him outside. Once the tall male and the group of girls had finally exited the classroom you let out something of a sigh before turning on your other cheek and looking out the window beside you. "So annoying…" you muttered under your breath before pulling out a strawberry lollipop from your pocket. You really hoped the rest of your classes today weren't going to be like that.

You lucked out. You lucked out so bad! The male's restroom were practically empty all day and not a soul was in sight when you went to change in one of the stalls and made doubly sure that your chest was wrapped tightly enough to not let your girlies get away, but not tight enough to where you wouldn't be able to breath in practice today. Of course, your luck was the furthest thing from your mind right now since all you could focus on was the gym before you. Right now, you were currently peeking into it, your brown eyes were wide in excitement and your heart was pounding in your chest with nervousness; however, none of that mattered right now since you were finally, _finally_ watching the freak quick in action.

"You see Kageyama! I told you I kept up with practice while you were gone!" a short orange haired kid spoke up, one you recognized quickly as Karasuno's number ten; Shouyo Hinata…god, seeing him in action was even more amazing than you thought.

"That doesn't change the fact that you've put on a few pounds idiot!" a dark haired male spoke up and you quickly pegged him as Kageyama Tobio; the genius setter of Karasuno. Man…did you wish you had actually bothered with going to your brothers games last year, but it was just too bad you had been far too busy managing your own team to see their games.

"Will you both shut up!? You're going to scare away the freshmen!" a brown haired male spoke up who looked and sounded a little like your brother and immediately you assumed he was Ennoshita Chikara. You recalled your brother one time telling you about him when he was nominated to become captain…he seemed pretty reliable from what you could tell; however, his face was scaring the freshman far more than Kageyama or Hinata were. You quietly snickered to yourself before looking over the rest of your competition first years. There were more here than you thought, but you supposed that wasn't a surprise since this was the school that won Nationals last year.

"Uwaa…they're so tall," you said to yourself before your eyes fell one annoying mug of a face; Akihiko Nao, he would be a Volleyball player with that height of his.

"Is everyone already, Chikara?" another voice spoke up and you quickly looked over toward the bald headed male; recognizing him as the current ace, Ryunosuke Tanaka, your brother had told you he was something of a handful and liked to 'intimidate' people and that stupid look currently on his face immediately gave him away. It wasn't until after you were done admiring the ace did you realize what he said. Crap…you had been so caught up ogling the lot of them you forgot to get your ass in there.

"U…Um! I'm sorry I'm late!" you quickly spoke up and rushed into the gym right before Ennoshita was going to look over the list to make sure everyone was in attendance. The bald one turned an intimidating stare on you before he was pulled back by Ennoshita whom lightly scolded you before telling you to get in line with the rest of the freshman.


	3. Between Shrimps and Giants

**Chapter III:** Between Giants and Shrimps

You stood in line right at the end of the students and sadly right beside Nao whom kept eyeing you and silently snickering whenever some first year among you mentioned your height. You'd show them! You could be just as good as them if not better! Plus, you had a trick up your sleeve and one that was perfect for the spot you were aiming for. Wing spiker. The only spot you knew was currently open on the first string and the position you were strongest in. You had talked with your brother before and the three third years that had left were himself, Sugawara Koushi, and Asahi Azumane. He had already been replaced as captain by Ennoshita which had been a majority rule, Sugawara hadn't been part of the first string after Kageyama came in, which only left Asahi left to be replaced. It had been decided that they would wait to see what the first years had in store for the team before they picked a replacement especially since they had all been surprised by both Hianta and Kageyama when the two had come in the previous year. The coach and captain moved along from boy to boy asking them their name, position, year, though most of them were first years a few second years did show up once or twice in the crowd of them you noticed. No third years though, but that wasn't much of a surprise to you given that third years were already well into their own clubs by this time and unless a transfer came in, which was unlikely, no third years would come along.

"Akihiko Nao, setter, and first year!" the boy beside you spoke up before bowing lightly to the two males in front of him. Your eyes were soon pulled away from him though and toward the two second years Hianta and Kageyama though the later one seemed to be surrounded in a rather dark aura as he eyed the first year beside you while gripping tight to the Volleyball in his hands. You barely heard the threatening whisper of the word 'setter' escape his lips.

"Woah! How tall are you?!" Hinata spoke up from his spot in front of the rest of the First years as he eyed the dark haired boy.

"188 centimeters," the boy replied before rubbing at the back of his neck as the orange haired male eyed him with something of…excitement…mixed with a bit of jealousy?

"You're almost as tall as Tsukishima was when he joined!" Hinata squeaked up once more and you could feel your annoyance growing. Yeah, yeah, the boy was tall…so, what, who gave a damn about height? You glared over toward the towering boy beside you.

"That's enough, Hinata. How about you?" an older blond male asked from in front of you having moved on from Nao. You could only assume he was the infamous Coach Ukai that your brother had spoken so highly about.

"S-Sawamura Daisuke, Wing Spiker, and first year!" you spoke up and mentally cursed yourself for stuttering. The gym seemed to go eerily silent for a moment and you could feel the eyes of every member on your team staring down at you.

"Are you…perhaps…-," Ennoshita began to start a question, but you quickly interrupted him with a swift bow.

"Related to Sawamura Daichi, yes! I am his younger…brother!" you spoke up pausing for a moment to mentally remind yourself that you were indeed a male right now. If you hadn't had all the attention before you definitely had it now. The gym seemed to be silent for a moment, but that silent only lasted so long before two loud voices spoke up yelling "Sawamura-san!" rather loudly. You swore your ears were ringing.

"We're going to be able to say it again Noya!" the one you recognized as Tanaka said while looking toward the shorter male beside him. The blond streak in his hair quickly gave him away and you knew him as Nishinoya Yu, the guardian deity and libero of the team. Oh jeez, they were loud, but they quickly shut up the moment they caught Ennoshita eyeing them with something of a glare and intense aura.

"Ignore those idiots. Also, give your brother our best regards when you see him again," the coach spoke up while Ennoshita dealt with the two loud mouths in the background. You smiled lightly toward the coach before quickly nodding your head barely noticing the first year beside or the coach in front of you blush lightly at the girlish smile you put on. Was it possible for a boy to have such a cute and feminine little smile? The coach nodded his head somewhat before scoffing lightly and then turning away from you, but turned once he stood front and center of the new Volleyball recruits.

"I'll be honest with you all. Our first string is currently looking for one wing spiker since we lost an extraordinary ace last year! You all have just as much a chance as our second years to earn that spot. That being said though a lot of you probably won't even make second string since we seem to have grown quite a bit in popularity," Ukai spoke up while looking over the several students before him...this was probably the only problem with winning Nationals. The recognition Ukai's team now had was ridiculous and he couldn't believe how many people had flocked to this team…is this how Shiratorizawa felt?! "I'm going to ask you all to line up. Kageyama here will be setting the ball for you all and we'll be having Tsukishima and Hinata here blocking! Try and see if you can get a spike through them," Ukai spoke up with something of a smirk on his lips as he moved to the sidelines. All you could think about was how he must have been a secret sadist since you knew damn well Tsukishima alone would have been more than enough to stop any spikes, but sure, let's throw in Hinata for overkill! You sighed lightly as you got into line and rubbed the back of your neck.

"Are you sure you're a boy, Sawamura-kun?" the cellphone tower in front of you spoke up while glancing behind him to catch a quick glimpse of your annoyed face. The first spike happened and you heard the groan of frustration from the first boy obviously having failed to get the spike though.

"Oi! What's with the disrespect?" you said, but clearly ignoring the boys question about your gender; however, that hardly seemed to bother him and he simply shrugged his shoulders much to your frustration. Another boy couldn't get a spike through, but this one actually dared to ask for another shot. He was quickly turned down by the coach who ordered him to stand with the other males who hadn't passed. The next boy was soon approaching to perform a spike and much to your delight it didn't seem like Nao wanted to talk with you anymore. _'Good riddance…'_ you thought to yourself while glaring up toward the skyscraper of a first year. What the hell did his parents feed him anyways? Was he related to Tsukishima or something? God, he was so annoying.

Nao's turn soon came up and the squeal of a few girls from outside quickly pulled not only your attention, but several other members of the court. You recognized the girls from your first period class and watched in annoyance as Nao waved and winked over toward them. You swore you weren't the only one currently oozing out something that could only be described as a murderous aura. Ennoshita was currently holding back Tanaka and Noya from attacking the pretty boy. Ukai was slamming the gym doors closed and glaring back toward the violet eyed boy and most of the first years were boring holes into his back.

"Will you stop flirting already?! You've been doing that since first period!" you called out from behind him before raising a foot to quite literally kick at his ass with the same annoyed expression resting on your face. The boy glared back toward you intent on telling you off, but a scoff from the captain drew his attention back to the task at hand. He sighed lightly before nodding slightly toward Kageyama as if telling the dark haired second year that he was ready. Nao quickly took off, running toward the net and keeping an eye on the ball before jumping up and preparing to spike the ball with all his might. You don't know if you were the only one to notice, but the boy seemed to have something of a nasty glint in his eyes. Was that excitement? You watched as his arm swung down only to lightly tap the ball and watch it drop on the other side of the court between the two blockers and the net. You swore everyone in the gym seemed to freeze staring at the tall boy as he and the other two landed on the ground. Hinata and Tsukishima glared toward Nao before Hinata finally broke the silence.

"You were supposed to spike, not feint! That doesn't count!" Hinata spoke up pointing accusingly toward the boy whom only shrugged his shoulders.

"As if a spike was going to get through you two and also…I'm not here to show my worth as a wing spiker. I'm here to be the setter," he said glancing toward Kageyama whom was surrounded in something of a scary aura in under a fraction of a second. The coach's whistle was blown pulling everyone's attention toward the blond male.

"Regardless, you were told to spike. Start running; five laps around the gym," the older man spoke ignoring the way Nao seemed to whine in annoyance before starting his run. Once all of that settled, all eyes seemed to turn toward you and you quickly felt your heart leap into your throat. Oh boy, this was nerve wrecking, but it wasn't something you hadn't dealt with before.

"Kageyama-senpai, do you mind if you make a toss that goes less 'woosh' and more 'guah'?" you asked using your arms to try and express the kind of toss you wanted. The setter seemed to understand though and his; as well as Noya's and Hianta's eyes lit up at your antics.

"Who would have thought Daichi-san's brother would belong to your species?" Tsukishima spoke while glancing down toward the brightly colored haired second year beside him with something of an annoyed look. The second year beside him only glanced toward him for a second before childishly sticking his tongue out toward the older male. "Ready Sawamura-kun?" Tsukishima spoke up while looking over toward you which only caused you to blink in a bit of surprise before sending him the same girlish smile you gave Ukai earlier. Yeah, there was definitely no way that was the smile of a boy. At least not an ordinary boy…you were clearly a trap. You nodded your head quickly and watched as the ball flew into the air. Kageyama's arms outstretched waiting to properly set it for you. You could hear your heart beating in your ears and you're pretty sure you forgot to breathe for a second, but it didn't matter. You had to ignore all that. You ran forward keeping your eyes trained on the ball and Kageyama before leaping into the air.

You flew.

And then you raised your left hand bringing it down with all the force you could muster. The ball went to the right and Hinata's finger's barely grazed it before it landed on the ground behind him. You gave him a bright grin as the three of you landed safely on the ground.

"You're…left handed?" Tsukishima asked and watched as you flipped your hair up to look at him with something of a grin spread across your lips. You held up the peace sign before nodding your head excitedly.

"Yep!" you answered happily right before two bodies almost tackled you into the ground excitedly shouting 'That was so awesome!'


	4. Gari Gari-Kun

**Chapter IV:** Gari Gari-Kun

"Man….that hurt so freaking much," you muttered under your breath while rubbing slightly at your backside as you recalled Noya and Tanaka running at you, full force, and then tackling you to the ground because there was no way in hell you could support their weight. They congratulated you multiple times on getting the "bean sprout" to shut up…you assumed that nickname was for Tsukishima. You could clearly recall most of their faces, most of them were surprised, but Tsukishima had been the only one whom seemed more than just a bit annoyed at the fact that you had managed to get a spike passed him. You did a little victory dance toward the gym despite the bit of pain in your back. Ennoshita had given the two boys quite a stern talking to about tackling people out of the blue like that and as funny as it was now Ennoshita's face was nowhere near funny at the time. You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you hadn't been aware of the squeaking shoes or the sounds of the Volleyball in the gym until you opened it back up and saw three players staring back at you.

Apparently, you weren't the only one who thought about getting a little extra practice in.

"Sawamura-kun!" two voices yelled out at you in almost perfect unison and you could only jump slightly in surprise at the sudden noise. Hinata was soon approaching you, grabbing your hand, and pulling you further into the gym behind him.

"Are you here to get some extra practice in?" Kageyama asked once Hinata had finally finished dragging you behind him and released you. You gave something of a sheepish smile before nodding your head carefully at the two of them.

"Yep! I didn't feel like I got enough spikes in today," you answered honestly and watched as Hinata's face lit up at your words.

"I can help you with that. Was my toss to you earlier alright?" Kageyama asked and watched as you raised a hand to gently tap at your lower lip as you recalled the toss from earlier.

"Do you think you could make it a little lower and closer to the net? I prefer my tosses almost parallel to the net," you responded smiling brightly when the male nodded his head at your words. "Hinata-senpai, can you toss a ball for Kageyama-senpai? And then I'll do the same for you next?" you asked and laughed lightly at the way the boys faces seemed to light up in pure delight at the fact that you had just called the both of them senpai. Hinata enthusiastically nodded his head toward you before quickly grabbing a colorful ball from the lot as you got into position. Hinata quickly tossed the ball into the air and you were already running; jumping into the air the moment the ball was in Kageyama's hands. He quickly tossed the ball in your direction. It was a little higher than you would have liked, but it was almost parallel with the net which was just the way you liked it. You heard Kageyama mutter a small curse at his toss in recognition to the fact that he had made it a little higher than you would have liked. Your body curved ever so slightly forward as you pulled your arm back and then quickly released it forward. The feeling of your palm making contact with the ball was one of the best feelings ever and you could only silently cheer as the ball smacked loudly into the gym floor. You landed back on your feet, the same grin still pulling at your lips, and her left hand now red from the impact with the ball.

"Uwah! Kageyama that toss was almost perfect!" you shouted excitedly while turning toward the dark haired setter to flash him the sight of you red palm. He gave you something of a grin at the sight which you noted was a bit scary, but decided against saying something and instead just laughed as Hinata came running over toward you for what appeared to be an in air high five. You quickly raised both your hands to him and returned his smile as your hands connected with a light smacking sound.

"Aren't Tobio's tosses amazing?!" the orange haired ball of sunshine quickly stated happily as you nodded your head enthusiastically alongside him.

"Yeah! I bet he'll give me my perfect toss on the next one for sure!" you stated happily as you ran to the spot Hinata had just been in and grabbed another colorful ball. It was your turn to get the ball up for Kageyama. "Ready Hinata-senpai? Kageyama-senpai?" you asked and reframed from laughing at the faces they made again. _'Man…does everyone on this team like the word senpai?'_ you questioned yourself as the two boys nodded their heads in agreement with your question. You quickly tossed the ball above Kageyama and watched with mild interest as the man set the ball for Hinata. The quick happened in the flash of an eye and you barely had time to even awe over it. How did Hinata hit a ball like that? That set up Kageyama preformed shouldn't have been hit by any ordinary person, but here Hianta was making it look like it was the easiest thing in the world. It really was a lot different up close like this.

"Ah! That was amazing! How do you hit a toss like that Hinata-senpai?!" you asked excitedly as you quickly approached the two of them; of course, the boy couldn't seem to explain how exactly he hit that toss and you were left to assume that it was pure instinct or reflexes at this point.

"Oh? What's this? You guys getting in some extra practice?" a voice spoke up from near the gym door and you slightly jumped in a bit of freight before turning around to find two more of your senpai's standing at the door.

"Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai!" you spoke up excitedly before waving over toward them; of course, the two of them gave the same expression Hinata and Kageyama had given to you and almost cried when you called them Senpai's. You could only awkwardly smile at the two of them as they excitedly ran over to join the three of you. "You wanna join us?" you asked grinning lightly toward the two of them as they gave you a thumbs up in some kind of agreement. Was everyone on the Volleyball team so high strung? You recalled Daichi telling you a bit about how loud mouthed and wild the team could be, but you hadn't exactly prepared for something like this. The next few hours were spent listening to Kageyama yell at Hinata, Tanaka be loud about everything, Nishinoya's rolling thunders, and Hinata conversing with you in a way that most people didn't believe was English. Whoosh, pow, guah, were just a few words you both used to describe the tosses made by Kageyama and the spikes you both made. You had to admit though that despite the rather crazy antics of these boys you really didn't want this night to end.

"Uwah! How do you do that Nishinoya-senpai!?" you asked after having watched the older male finish a Gari-gari Popsicle in two bites. You were currently walking home with the older male after having practiced the last few hours with him and the others. The rest of your group had already gone their separate ways, but apparently your senpai wanted to go home with you and see Daichi. He was apparently a bit sour about the fact that the older male hadn't told anyone about his younger brother coming to join the team. The older male laughed excitedly at your amazement, but didn't bother trying to explain and instead settled with 'Your senpai's just talented like that!' You laughed a bit before holding out the rest of your Popsicle to him and watching as his eyes lit up at your offer.

"Best. Kouhai. Ever," he stated happily as he snatched the Popsicle from your hand and once more finished the thing in two bites. You could only walk beside him staring in amazement at just how quickly that thing disappeared.

"You staying the night senpai?" you asked and watched as the boy threw away the two Popsicle sticks in a near-by trashcan.

"If you and Daichi are cool with it then sure," he said before shrugging his shoulders somewhat. "You just wanna watch my awesome receives more, don't you?" he added while grinning slightly your way as you slowly opened up the gate to your home.

"Aw! You caught me Senpai!" you said jokingly as the two of you laughed together rather loudly and approached the front door to your home only to watch it slam open on its own and reveal a rather pissed off looking Daichi. Both you and Nishinoya instinctively jumped back at the sudden appearance of the older male.

"I see you brought Yu over Daisuke, but did you even think about that _mess_ in your room before doing that?" Daichi asked glaring toward you as Nishinoya beside you seemed to whistle innocently as if that was going to save him from Daichi's rage. You blinked a few times in surprise as you thought about what mess he was talking about and then you remembered…you were a male right now and your room was definitely full of volleyball and topless men posters. Not to mention, you also had a few photos of you with your friends in middle school…dressed as a girl with long hair. And you were pretty sure you had a few bras and panties laying around on your bed.

"Crap! I'll be right back Noya-senpai!" you stated loudly before quickly pushing passed your brother to hurry up to your room. How could you freaking forget about the fact that you were currently parading around as a male? _'Damn Noya-senpai, he totally got me to lower my guard,'_ you thought to yourself as you quickly tore down the few posters you had with topless men. You were throwing everything as quickly as you could into your closet and reminding yourself to worry about it later. You slammed your closet door shut just as you heard the sound of your brother and Nishinoya's voices.

"Ah, this is Daisuke's room," Daichi spoke up as he pushed open the door to your room and you grinned toward the two of them as you joined them out in the hallway.

"Oh! You two never told me you had a sister too!" Noya spoke up happily as he caught sight of one of the few family photos your house had. You and your brother both froze up as you both slowly turned to look over to where the Libero was looking. "She looks a lot like you too, Daisuke-kun," the boy spoke up as he further approached the photo.

"Oh um! You know what Nishinoya-senpai, we totally have some Gari Gari-kun in the freezer downstairs! You should have some!" you called out as you quickly wedged yourself between Noya and the photo doing your best to conceal it from his vision. He blinked a few times in a bit of surprise before nodding his head and jumping up in a bit of excitement.

"You're the best Daisuke-kun!" he spoke up excitedly before quickly turning on his heel to go and raid your poor freezer. You had a sinking feeling that you were going to have to purchase some more Gari gari-kun tomorrow for yourself.

"Uwah….that was so close Dai-chan," you said while looking over your brother who was currently about to head downstairs.

"You're lucky you brought him home and not someone more intelligent," he spoke up grinning lightly as he watched you freeze up. He had a feeling you were thinking about that intense gaze Tsukishima could give sometimes when deep in thought… _'Yeah…I definatly couldn't have pulled a fast one on him,'_ you thought to yourself as you slowly removed the picture from off the wall.


	5. Cunning as a Fox

**Note:** Apologies for the multiple updates on this chapter, but for some reason fanfiction kept like screwing with me and posting up the previous chapter over and over again...

 **Chapter V:** Cunning as a Fox

This was…awkward.

At first you had been extremely excited to have lunch with the famous previous setter and ace; Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but now that you were sitting here you couldn't help the nerves that were quickly filling your gut. Not to mention Nao-kun was with you too _and_ a girl or two kept coming over every two seconds to try and speak with one of the two overly attractive boys at your table.

So, how exactly did you end up having lunch with these three? Well, it all started this morning…

You woke up feeling an odd pressure on your abdomen and not anywhere near as comfortable as you would have liked. You were still wearing your bandages over your chest and you were damn sure you were sleeping on a futon rather than a bed. You groaned quietly as you opened your eyes to look over your surroundings quickly realizing that you were not in your room. The next thing you took notice to was Nishinoya using your stomach as a pillow and spread out over most of the futon. Your mind slowly drifted to the night before as you recalled working on your receives with the older male in the backyard of your home. Your brother had also come out to help the both of you, but it almost seemed as if he had only come out to yell at you and Nishinoya for being too loud. After that, Nishinoya declared he was going to sleep in your room and Daichi automatically went into protective big brother mode and insisted Noya stay in his room. You ended up wanting to join the two of them and took the floor with your Senpai in two separate futons, but it seemed like the older male had some terrible sleeping habits. You slowly turned your gaze up toward your older brother who was currently lightly snoring in his own bed. "Noya-senpai…" you muttered while raising a hand to gently grab the older males shoulder and lightly shake him. He groaned a bit before turning onto his side as if that would get you to stop disturbing him in your sleep. "Wake up," you spoke up a bit louder this time.

"Go back to sleep, Daisuke," he replied before grabbing the blankets at his waist and pulling them further up his body. You frowned lightly before finally pushing him from your stomach and listening with a bit of satisfaction as his head smacked into the not so plush futon. He groaned a bit in annoyance, but you simply ignored him in favor of getting up from the futon and quietly tip toeing out of your brother's room. You gave something of a yawn as you entered your own room and moved for your dresser snatching out a pair of basketball shorts and a white shirt. You sighed lightly as you thought about the day's events while going through your morning routine.

"I need to go to the mall today, Daichi," you said while taking a seat at the table with a bowl of cereal. The two older males having finally decided to wake up as you had left the restroom ready for the day.

"What do you need at the mall? That's a bit of a ride, you know?" he replied sighing lightly as Nishinoya loudly agreed to tag along with you. Why oh why did you have to befriend one half of the hype team? It was almost like you had gained another brother…not that you had really wanted another one to begin with.

"I need some new Volleyball shoes and athletic tape," you replied before flashing Noya something of a smile and nodding your head. "Sounds good Noya-senpai. Don't you need a new suitcase too, Daichi?" you said before smiling brightly toward the two males. You also needed to buy some more Gari Gari-kun, but you weren't exactly going to say that out loud when the devourer of that Popsicle was sitting so close to you.

"Yeah, the handles on my old one broke off after that last trip I took," Daichi replied sighing lightly before he took a bite of the food set in front of him.

"It's decided then! We'll all head out in the next hour," you spoke up excitedly as you gathered your dirty dishes and brought them into the kitchen. You didn't necessarily need an hour to get ready having already done that earlier, but you figured between Noya and Daichi they'd need some time considering you only had one bathroom outside of the master one that was used by your father.

It took a few hours for you to reach the athletic store located within the busy mall, but at least you could say you were finally here. Noya had gone off with Daichi and you both agreed to meet up at the food court in about half an hour. It would have all been perfectly great too; however, upon your arrival you realized the front of the store was crowded with a bunch of females. You twitched lightly in a bit of annoyance as the girls around you squealed in happiness, _'What the hell is going on?'_ you thought to yourself as you gently tapped one of the girls shoulders to ask that exact question.

"It's Oikawa; the previous captain from Aobajousai and another gorgeous setter; apparently, it was all coincidence, but the other setter was pretty happy about asking for advice," the girl replied and you quickly noted that she failed to mention how that had to do anything with this crowd. Were you just supposed to assume that this crowd of girls had formed because they saw two attractive men chatting with each other? Sure, one of them was relatively famous in this area, but still all this for one maybe two people? You felt your fists clench in annoyance as the familiar face of a setter in your first period class flooded your head. Yeah, you supposed girls would crowd around attractive men for no reason other than getting a chance to date someone they could brag about. You slowly began pushing your way through the girls hardly caring if they cursed at you or called you rude. You weren't here for the boys you just wanted to buy a new pair of shoes and some athletic tape and be on your way. Of course, as you made it to the center of the crowd you caught sight of a familiar violet eyed boy smiling happily beside another pretty boy. The other pretty boy was one you had only seen in magazines and though you couldn't disagree and say the male was unattractive you also had to admit that this was just ridiculous. Your fists clenched lightly at your side and you could feel the dark aura oozing around you.

"I'll kill him," you muttered under your breath before quickly pushing forward landing a punch to the dark haired males gut before he even noticed you standing in front of him. Nao doubled over in a bit of pain groaning and cursing at the sudden gut shot, but oddly enough Oikawa too kneeled over in the same position holding his gut. You couldn't bring yourself to care about that right now though.

"Don't crowd the front of the store, Trashy Oikawa!" someone from beside you spoke up rather loudly at almost the exact moment you had reprimanded Nao.

"Don't crowd the front of the store you dumbass!" you spoke up in almost perfect unison with the other voice as you glared down toward the telephone pole who was now glaring daggers back up at you.

You slowly pulled your gaze away from Nao to peek over at the male beside you, but the moment you did you caught his surprise gaze. Oikawa too seemed to be a bit surprised at your antics before he promptly started laughing at the event.

"Iwa-chan, look, we found your twin!" he spoke up, but quickly shut up when both you and the previous ace turned a heated glare on him. He immediately shut up, but you had a feeling it was more so due to Iwaizumi then yourself.

"God, you punch hard for someone so small," Nao said frowning lightly before crossing his arms over his chest and asking why exactly you were out here anyways. The mall wasn't exactly a short drive for you just as it was him, but he quickly understood why you came out here the moment you pointed to the athletic store behind him.

"You and this…who was it again? Trashy Oikawa? Were blocking the entrance; seriously, do you know how many times my toes got stepped on pushing my way through the crowd?" you asked before turning your glare on the crowd of girls behind you. A lot of them had already been scared off by you and Iwaizumi initially, coming in and gut punching people wasn't exactly something they wanted to see, but the few that remained quickly got the hint after your final glare and began to wander off. You were barely aware of the groaning sound Oikawa made at the nickname or the way Iwaizumi seemed to laugh.

"It's Oikawa! Just Oikawa!" the brunette tried to explain to you, but you merely waved him off before turning to grab Iwaizumi's hands into both of yours. You shook it lightly with a wide grin set in place on your face.

"Iwaizumi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm a big fan!" you spoke up happily and watched as the male turned a light red color from embarrassment before shaking your hand in return. You kept the fact that you were also a huge fan of Bokuto and Ushijima as well to yourself; honestly, you were just a huge fan of almost every ace that graduated at the time of your brother. Off to your side you were vaguely aware of Oikawa laughing at the two of you before slowly approaching you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He leaned a bit of weight into you and you struggled to stay upright, but refused to let that struggle show on your face.

"You should join us for lunch then baby crow~," he stated happily before smiling over toward Nao too as if letting him know that he was also invited.

"Oh um…I need to pick up some athletic tape and volleyball shoes though," you said slowly, but despite your words your felt yourself pulling pulled along with Oikawa. Iwaizumi was giving him a threatening look as if telling him not to push it or he'd be hit, but unfourtunatly Oikawa wasn't the only one with an intense gaze burning a hole in his back. You could feel Nao's gaze from behind you as if trying to tell you that he would never forgive you if you backed out and ruined his chance of getting advice from Oikawa.

The four of you headed over to the food court and had chosen to eat at a small little ramen restaurant that had its own little area to sit and eat at. You quickly took out your phone the moment you sat down and sent a message to both Daichi and Noya to come and save you since you doubted Oikawa or Nao were going to let you leave easily.

"Iwa-chan's fan, what's your name?" Oikawa asked as he picked up his drink, but almost dropped it when he felt Iwaizumi's intense stare on his form. The man was about as pleased as you were when you heard him call you 'Iwa-chan's fan'.

"Sawamura…Daisuke…" you muttered quietly while locking your gaze onto the table in front of you that your hands were currently gripping at.

"Sawamura? Is your brother the former captain at your school?" Iwaizumi asked and you quickly looked up toward him before nodding your head. You were happy the man seemed to remember whom your brother was, but you supposed that was natural since your brother was the captain of the team that went on to take nationals that year.

"Oh? So, you became a fan of Iwa-chan when you came to see your big brother's games? Iwa-chan how terrible of you to steal an opposing captain's little sister!" Oikawa spoke up while giving you something of a grin, but you could hardly do anything more than blanch at him. He definitely just called you 'sister'. You wanted to argue with him about what he just said, but the look he was currently giving you was one that pretty much said 'I dare you to say something'. You were sure that if you said something now you'd walk right into a trap laid out by him; however, keeping your mouth shut with Nao and Iwaizumi staring at you wide eyed was not going to help your case either. Shit. You were screwed. All eyes were on you. What the hell were you going to do now? Where was your brother and Noya when you needed them?


End file.
